


A hot Vlive at 1:00

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Boys In Love, Changkyun gives Kihyun a blowjob, Changkyun wants revenge, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kihyun gets silented with a tape, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex while their Vlive is still on, Slight Kihyuk, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, changki, changki rise, poor kihyun, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Vlives are meant to happen when you are a K-pop idol, either solo or in a group. Changkyun and Kihyun never done a duo before. They really want it but their staff members says no. So they have one unplanned at 1:00 AM, and a hot one too.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 64





	A hot Vlive at 1:00

**Author's Note:**

> UHm I hope you enjoy this shitty idea of mine

The group sat around the table alongside with their managers and other staff members who take care of the regular stuff. They were discussing the schedule for the vlives, deciding when each member get a solo or a duo live. The group lives where mostly after concerts were the boys thank their fans for coming, or with a special day, a birthday or an anniversary. Changkyun and Kihyun had been waiting together for a long time to do a vlive together. The two were crushing hard on each others as they were in fact a couple for a few months, without even their members and staff knowing. 

They could be in serious trouble if they exposed themselves. Changkyun had his music playing through the one airpod he had in, his other ear was free to listen half of the conversation while he hand was jamming on the music. Kihyun found it adorable to watch their maknae jamming on the music. The main vocal himself wasn’t that really interested in the discussing of the staff members and neither were his members. 

Like Hyungwon and Hoseok, who seemed to be busy with something underneath the table. Kihyun looked quickly under the table, pretending that his pencil fell and looks to the hands. They were apparently playing rock paper scissors and the loser received a slap on his tight. ‘Kids’ Kihyun thought while he sat normally again. He looked at Hyungwoo next who seemed to listen to the conversation, what else could he do as a leader? He would be the one reminding the members what their task was because, they would slack off during a company meeting, like, right now. 

Jooheon seemed to be writing down lyrics inside his notebook while Minhyuk was reading over his shoulder. He nodded so it seemed to be a good idea. The two had come up with an idea of a duo number without any promotions or anything, a surprise or their fans and especially the Joohyuk shippers. Kihyun eyes wander back to the maknae’s body. The red haired was looking at him with curious eyes. The older giggled and instead moved his feet under the table, letting it bump softly against Changkyun’s so his eyes widen. Kihyun had to squeeze his lips to prevent another giggle from coming out. He received a sudden bump against his feet as a payback from the maknae. Kihyun knew it was him when he watched Changkyun smile at him with mischievous eyes. 

‘’And now the schedules for the Vlives’’ All of the Monsta x members raised their heads when they heard their managers his voice. Changkyun even removed his airpod, showing how interested he was in the subject. The red haired got a little nervous, he knew the past duo’s and solo lives of the group and if he was correct then there was a high chance for him and Kihyun to do a vlive together. Kihyun smiled at how the maknae showed interest while their manager started to talk.

‘’Okey so for the next’s week Vlive schedule’’ Jooheon had his pen ready to write it down. ‘’The duo’s will be Jooheon and Shownu, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Changkyun’’ The red haired squeezed his eyes, the team came up with a triple live and Changkyun knew that he was going to be the third wheel in this. ‘’So Minhyuk and Kihyun are a duo’’ Kihyun wasn’t really happy with the managers choice, it mean no changki live, again. Minhyuk was his favorite hyung though and he knows that they will have a chaotic vlive. Was it only to much to ask for a live with Changkyun.  
‘’Sir’’ Changkyun’s low voice took over the table. The manager and the other Monsta X members look up to their maknae. ‘’I’m sorry but why Can’t Kihyun hyung and I have a live together? If I am right Kihyun and Minhyuk have did their cooking live already so to give them another live might be boring for the fans. And since Kihyun hyung and I haven’t had a vlive together I thought we could maybe do it. You know for some variety’’ 

Kihyun smiled to himself, not expecting Changkyun to go in on the manager like that and all for a vlive together, nonetheless he was right though. He did his cooking live together with Minhyuk a few times in a year, so Changkyun was really smart basing his question on it and all to prevent them for coming out. The manager flips a few of his pages while his eyes start to read. ‘’Hmm I consider your worries for the fans Changkyun but you see, you never had a triple live with Hoseok or Hyungwon and the cooking live of Minhyuk and Kihyun are different then a normal live, so fans want to see them relaxed in their room as well’’

Changkyun sighed, it was an obvious now, but he tried. ‘’Allright, thank you’’ He thanked their manager and got up like the other members, this was the last announcement anyways. The group left the room while Hyungwoo stayed behind to ask for the dates and time.

  


  


  


‘’Kihyunnie come over here!’’ Minhyuk taps on his bed. ‘’I am coming!’’ Kihyun announced from inside the bathroom. He had taken a shower inside Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s room. The black haired opened the door with a towel half over his head, rubbing his hair dry as he walked to his hyung. ‘’The live will soon start to be ready!’’ The white haired announced excitedly and tapped the button to go live. ‘’Yeah yeah’’ The main vocal was a little less hyped than usual, he loved Minhyuk, there was nothing wrong with that, but he only hoped to have a vlive with his boyfriend for once. Kihyun sat down beside Minhyuk, continuing to rub his hair dry with the towel.  
Minhyuk was with his stomach on his bed, holding the selfie stick with the phone attached to it. ‘’Hurry up-‘’ He wanted to continue on speaking but then noticed the comment section going wild already. ‘’Oh, we started!’’ He announced but Kihyun was still busy with rubbing his hair. ‘’Hi Monbebes! Lee Minhyukie here’’ Minhyuk introduced and started to read the comments while softly talking.

‘’Hmm who’s the one behind me? Well… I will show you!’’ Minhyuk got on one elbow to turn a little towards Kihyun. The black haired had no idea what was going on before his hyung ripped the towel from his hair. ‘’Hey!’’ Kihyun yelled when his somewhat wet hair fell in front of his eyes. Minhyuk laughed as he put the selfie stick on the bed, turning on his back and started laughing. Kihyun got on his hands and knees, not giving a shit about the live since he wanted his hair dry. ‘’Hyung!’’ He shouted as he hovered over Minhyuk to grab the towel. The white haired laughed only more and screamed when Kihyun started to tickle him. Yes, this was so much different than their cooking live. The could never play like this in front of the camera when they were busy cooking.

Finally Kihyun manages to get the towel back, not before he smacked Minhyuk with it, and shook his head wildly to give Minhyuk a free shower. The older yells as he covers his face. ‘’Pay back!’’ Kihyun shouted when he finally got on his stomach, beside his hyung, with the towel over his head, looking at the phone. Minhyuk turned once again back onto his stomach. ‘’Ah sorry Monbebes, I had to teach Kihyunie a lesson!’’ He couldn’t help to giggle between his words. ‘’Hi bebes It’s Kihyun’’ The main vocal smiled, their Vlive had officially started.

  


  


  


Usually a Vlive would take around an hour, you would talk or eat with your fans, read the comments and sometimes do a quest the fans give you, like, making a heart with your fingers. For Kihyun it felt like hours already, Minhyuk had a lot of energy, so the two of them constantly wrestled in a none sexual way, but they knew fans would see it differently, and now the white haired was on top of Kihyun. Minhyuk had his chin on the main vocals head while laying out on his body. Kihyun groaned at the heavy feeling but he let it slide for now. He would play along for the fans and slap Minhyuk behind the scenes because feeling a dick constantly pressed between your butt cheeks isn’t really a nice feeling when you have a boyfriend

‘’Oh, it’s time to go Monbebes, we had a lot of fun!’’ Minhyuk already waived. Kihyun peaked at the time, noticing that an hour had finally passed. He got up on his hands and knees in no time, throwing Minhyuk unconsciously of him and the bed. ‘’Waah!’’ The older screamed and a soft thud was heard. Kihyun looked caught towards the phone and froze for a few seconds to only later turn his head over the edge of the bed. A laugh came out of him while Minhyuk got up while screaming his name. ‘’Kihyun-ah!’’ The older grabs Kihyun’s shoulder and pushed him on the bed to sit on his lap. ‘’Ah Hyung!’’ Kihyun tried to wrestled against the strong hold. Changkyun was a lot lighter than Minhyuk so he couldn’t win this at all. ‘’Minhyuk hyung please! Get off of me we need to end the live!’’ Kihyun knew more than a hundred of thousands eyes were staring at the screen, between all of those eyes he could feel a particular pair looking at him but he knew that it wasn’t possible and still, a guilty feeling came over him.

  


  


  


Changkyun groaned as he watched his phone screen while walking back to the dorms. The maknae had to work in the studio and come up with a lyrics until late. Now he finally left after he made some progress and was now walking outside. One hand in his pocket while the other held his phone screen, his eyes were watching the Vlive of Minhyuk and Kihyun, the two of them were really close during the live, although, Kihyun tried to be distanced but there was Minhyuk, clingy Minhyuk who couldn’t keep his hands of Changkyun’s boyfriend. Touching Kihyun every time in another attempt. The red haired watched how Minhyuk got of Kihyun’s back and that was Changkyun signal to turn off his phone. 

‘’Ugh..’’ He mumbles while moving his phone inside his pocket. The maknae was really sad that he couldn’t get a Vlive with Kihyun this time, knowing they had to wait only longer for it.

With a quick pace walked the maknae towards the dorm. ‘’I don’t give a shit about the schedule’’’ He spoke to himself once he got inside the building. The maknae thought it was a good idea to be a rebel tonight. Once he got inside the dorms, he made his way straight to his room while he grabbed his phone, not even paying attention inside which room he actually entered in the end. Changkyun threw his bag on the ground while pressing the Vlive app on his phone. The next thing he did was dropping himself on the bed, kicking of his shoes, not giving a shit where they would be in the end. He pressed the live button of the Vlive app. Changkyun would go live now so he done his solo, not in the mood for any kind of duo or triple live.

The selfie camera popped on as the maknae watched how fans entered the comment section within a few minutes. His name was repeated constantly with different emojis, meanings and more. The hearts were already raising by the second and the monsta x lightsticks was being tapped by his fans as well. He watched the number rise for a few seconds before he decided that he should maybe start talking. ‘’Hi Monbebes’’ His voice was extremely low because of how tired he was. He quickly grabbed for a selfie stick to put the phone in it and lays it down on the end of the bed in the middle. Changkyun placed his head on his hand, showing his wrist tattoo he set a while ago. ‘’Am I surprising you?’’ The red haired looked intense to the camera, lowering his head in the progress. ‘’I’m sorry for doing this late, I felt lonely and wanted to spend some time with you’’ He let on of the corners of his mouth curl up while reading the comments sections. Things like

  


  


  


** _Oppa we are here for you, We are always there, We are here!, Changkyun!._ **

  


  


  


The comments made him smile though, he needed a little bit of attention for not seeing his boyfriend and constantly working on a new Monsta X song, creating new lyrics drained most of his energy even when he wanted to see Kihyun badly. He knew that the older would go to sleep in a few minutes after he finished his live, so there was no time to go to his boyfriend. Changkyun sighed as suddenly the door opened. Who in the heck would enter his room this late.  
‘’Changkyunnie?’’ The red haired widened his eyes and moved his head over his shoulder, leaving his hand in the air. His eyes soon met the body of his hyung standing in the doorframe. ‘’Hyung?’’ He asked confused, the phone with the live long forgotten but the fans inside it were dying to know who was in the room. “What are you doing in my room?’’ Changkyun continued to ask Kihyun. ‘’No, what are you doing in my room?’’ The main vocal walked into the room. Changkyun’s eyes widen, he quickly looked around the room and only noticed that he was laying on one bed, and nothing was decorated like his own room. ‘Don’t tell me that I didn’t noticed I got in his room’ Changkyun could mentally slap himself as he thought quickly of an excuse. ‘’Aw did you miss me that much?’’ Kihyun teased while he walked to his bed, that sank a bit thanks to the more weight, and layed on top of Changkyun, hugging him.  
‘’Aah Hyung!’’ Changkyun whined in pain while Kihyun giggled. ‘’Oh?’’ The black haired only noticed the phone with yet another vlive on. ‘’Wait you are doing your solo live? Oh i am sorry’’ The comment section was going wild with Kihyun and Changkyun’s name alone and together. ‘’Wait why are you saying sorry? I am in your room by accident’’ He giggled. ‘’I’m sorry Monbebes, let me explain the situation to you’’ Changkyun began while Kihyun made himself comfortable on is stomach beside the maknae. ‘’Let’s say that I didn’t pay enough attention to which room I actually entered, and got inside Kihyun hyung his room’’

The red haired moved an arm smoothly over Kihyun’s back to his waist, pulling the older a little closer while looking at him. ‘’I am feeling a little guilty though, so should I maybe leave?’’ He raises his eyebrows slightly to his hyung. Kihyun widened his eyes, this was for them the opportunity to have a vlive together, so why would he want the younger to leave? This was a huge coincidence finding the maknae in his room and now he didn’t want him to leave him anymore. Wait, the black haired frowned so he could look better at Changkyun’s face, there was a slight hint in Changkyun’s eyes that this was an act. light pops up inside of Kihyun’s mind. ‘’Ah no, you don’t have to, instead, I am in for two lives’’ He winks. ‘’Oh yeah, we never did that before”

Both man look to the phone screen while smiling. ‘’Welcome to the Changki’s Vlive Monbebes!’’ Changkyun said happily, making giggle in the progress. The comment section was going wild with Changkyun and Kihyun’s name but also their ship name, Changki and how they finally waited for a live with them both. Changkyun smiled while he read some of the comments, it made his grip around Kihyun a bit tighter and more lovingly. ‘’Why did the two of you never did a vlive together?’’ Changkyun read a comment out loud for them both. ‘’Because our company never assigned us to do one together, so now we do it ourselves instead’’ Kihyun answered with a giggle.  
‘’Changkyun, who is your favorite hyung?’’ Kihyun then read with a slight smirk on his lips. The maknae hummed, pretending to be thinking about an answer while he moved his hand from Kihyun’s waist to his lower back, showing the older slowly more that he was his favorite hyung of course. Changkyun’s hand made his way to Kihyun’s but and softly squeezed one of his butt cheeks. ‘’Changkyun!?’’ Kihyun yelped in surprised but the maknae laughed. ‘’My favorite hyung is kihyun’’ He said proudly. ‘’Aish you just say that because I am here now’’ The older commented back.

The two bickered on for a while before their turned back to the screen, talking with Monbebes, although Changkyun’s hand never leaved his buttcheeks. The younger missed his hyung and wanted the vlive to be over soon. Yes, even when this was their first Vlive together. The red haired let his eyes read the comments while Kihyun moved his head closer to the camera for a zoom in.  
I don’t want Changkyun and Kihyun, they are less cute than Minhyuk and Kihyun, they never do something clingy.  
One of the comments caught his eyes, it hurt him somewhere to read that people preferred Kihyun more with Minhyuk than himself. He starts to knead Kihyun’s buttcheek in a claiming matter. The main vocal bends a little back and looks at Changkyun who gave him a smile so he let is slide for now, actually liking the feeling, after a rough wrestle session with Minhyuk.  
‘’You want me to interact with Kihyun more like Minhyuk did to him? Well I am sorry, I am not Lee Minhyuk, but I’m Changkyun’’ The younger sassily commented to the rude Monbebe and squeezed Kihyun’s butt harder this time. Kihyun let out an unexpected moan. Both boys looked up to each other in shock. ‘’Ahaha Sorry bebes I got something in my throat’’ He quickly corrected himself as he tried to wiggle Changkyun’s hand of his butt, only to feel a slap return. ‘’Ah-Changkyun’’ He shouted being shocked. ‘’You don’t do that!’’

Kihyun continued to yell, moving himself on his hands and knees. The comment section was going wild with laughter just like Changkyun. The maknae rolled on his stomach, circling his arms around it as he continued to laugh at his hyung. ‘’You little shit!’’ Kihyun yelled once more before he decided to hover over Changkyun and sit on his lap, to then grab his arms and place them beside the maknae his head on the bed. ‘’Oh what is this?’’ Changkyun looks at his hyung.  
‘’That is for butt slapping me I.M Changkyun’’ Kihyun smirked as he looked down on the younger. Both forgot the phone with the vlive already but the fans were watching in anticipation for what was going on. The chat was filled with even more comments. ‘’Oh? and do you have any proof to our viewers hmm?’’ Kihyun didn’t like the cocky voice of the younger one bit and wanted to silence him with his lips. He stayed silent, not knowing what kind of answer he should give.  
‘’No but that’s not the point mister’’ He said while he tightened his grip on Changkyuns wrist. ‘’Oh? just how Minhyuk touched you in your vlive with him?’’ If Kihyun wasn’t confused already then he was now. Wasn’t Changkyun supposed to work on new songs inside his dark studio? He couldn’t have know what he and Minhyuk did if he haven’t watched the Vlive, unless. With being lost in his thought saw Changkyun an opportunity to raise himself while grabbing Kihyun’s waist and turned them over, moving his knee between Kihyun’s legs. ‘’Wow!?’’ Kihyun yelped a bit in panicked. Was Changkyun really jealous?

The move was so wild and quick that the phone with the selfie stick and all fell on the ground. ‘’C-Changkyun, the phone.. what are you doing..?’’ Kihyun whispered, not prepared for this turn of event at all. The live was still on and the fans could hear every sound they would make, a screen wouldn’t be necessary to know what they were doing, a mind with a great ability to fantasize was enough.  
Changkyun moved his knee against Kihyun’s crotch very carefully as he leaned closer to his ear. Kihyun held his breath when the voice entered his ear ‘’You know that no one is allowed to top you like Minhyuk did, except for me..’’ Changkyun watched how his hyung closed his eyes and shivered. He smirks, staying close to the ear, even so close that he unconsciously laid his lips on the earlobe and softly start to suck on it.  
The man vocal quickly placed his hands on his mouth to prevent any sound from escaping it. Kihyun’s mind was well aware of the fact that the Vlive was still on so he couldn’t make a sound, he wasn’t allowed to. Changkyun being he little shit he actually is and liking this sort of mysterious stuff dared to press his knee even more against Kihyun groin that was slowly forming. 

‘’Ah Changkyun..’’ Kihyun slipped his moan passed his hand. Out of reflection he managed to grab the back of Changkyun’s neck, pulling the younger only centimeters away from his face. ‘’What do you think you are doing?’’ He hissed but watched how Changkyun smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Changkyun was full of surprises this late at night. Kihyun quickly looked at the time. It was 1 am, he was going to be screwed the next morning. He decided to close his eyes and enjoy his kiss with the maknae, starting to kiss him finally back while keeping his grip on the neck. The maknae loved the grip and bit as an reaction on the man vocals lower lip. Kihyun was a little hesitant at first so Changkyun bit a little harder so Kihyun finally opened his mouth. Changkyun let his tongue enter with a taste of blood and Kihyun himself. Woops, he bit a little too hard. 

It didn’t make the kiss les tasty though. Changkyun still love the taste Kihyun had and made sure to use his tongue around his. Letting them bump softly against each other to create more mixed saliva. Kihyun let out another hum when Changkyun broke the kiss, actually leaving a trail of saliva behind. He whipped it away with his thumb from Kihyun’s chin. ‘’Making you forget about the touches of Minhyuk and focus yourself on me while our fans are waiting’’ Changkyun whispered only for Kihyun to hear. ‘’So, don’t make a sound, love’’ 

Kihyun finally gave in and nodded, the excitement taking over him, making love while your fans could hear it was a kind of a thrill he was curious to experience. Beside they will make an excuse for the, technical difficulties, they had.  
Changkyun leaned in on Kihyuns lips as he kisses the latter again, removing his knee from the crotch or else his hyung would whine about it later. Kihyun tried his best to stay silent in the kiss but it was really hard. Changkyun was a really good kisser and wanted to let him know. He couldn’t listen to his maknae as a hyung, humming another time. The red haired broke the kiss. ‘’That’s it’’ he whispers and got of Kihyun. ‘’Huh?’’ Kihyun looked confused when the maknae left the bed to their drawer and grabbed out a really strong tape.

Changkyun got back on the bed on Kihyun, losing a bit of the tape and bit of a huge piece. Before Kihyun could even protest puts Changkyun the tape over his mouth. ‘Changkyun the hell!?’ Kihyun thinks and wants to remove the tape already but Changkyun slaps his hands away. “No, this is for not making a sound’’ He whispered once more and got of the bed. He grabbed the phone carefully to make sure the fans wouldn’t see Kihyun on the bed. the red haired pretended to talk without using a voice so the fans thought that something was wrong.

He put the phone down quickly to get back on the bed and push Kihyun down once more. The older couldn’t make a sound now, or at least, a little less loud than before. The only problem for Changkyun was that he couldn’t kiss him anymore but he could always do that later. For now he let his hands go towards Kihyun’s clothes and started to undown them. His lips soon met the skin of Kihyun’s neck where he starts to nibble softly on it. Even when he wanted to go hard on his hyung like their usual rounds, which they loved, he would be gently, or try too.

He soon got rid of Kihyun’s clothes. The older wanted to undress Changkyun but he couldn’t talk, also the maknae wouldn’t let him. He pushed Kihyun down one more time and winked to him. Kihyun looked irritated with Changkyun completely in control in this situation. Changkyun let his graceful fingers unbutton his own shirt, remove his belt and zip his jeans open to lay them behind him on the bed. He spread Kihyun’s legs before him. Both males wearing their boxers as the only clothing piece they still had on, although for now. 

The red haired moves his finger over the edge of Kihyun’s boxer. Kihyun was already hard and wanted to be touched so badly. He moved his head on the bed to watch the ceiling while waiting to be touched. Instead of the feeling of his erection being released from his boxers felt Kihyun a pair of lips right above his them, slowly and teasingly kissing the lower stomach. Changkyun could really be a tease sometimes, no not sometimes, but all of the time. His maknae was a 100% tease.  
Kihyun really wanted to speak but he couldn't so he started to move a little. Changkyun grabbed with one hand his waist and squeezed his fingers in the skin to make Kihyun stop. The older didn’t like pain at all and the maknae knew that. Oh he was such a bad boy now. He thought that Kihyun suffered enough now and shouldn’t let their fans wait as well. Changkyun moves his finger more inside the boxer and slide it down over Kihyun’s tights all the way down until he got them off the body, placing it on the bed as well.

He immediately grabbed the older his dick and let his mouth take in the tip, not being in a teasing mode anymore. Kihyun breathed heavily through his nose, showing that he loved the feeling around his hard leaking cock, because he couldn’t make a sound whatsoever. Changkyun went down on the length as far as he could go. His hands had a secure grip on kihyun’s tight, unable to let the older move.He waited for a few seconds before he started to bob his head giving his hyung the pleasure he waited so long and patiently for. 

ihyun started to shiver more, his body warmed up as Changkyun continued to bob his dick a little faster and harder. He relaxed his throat and let the tip hit the back of it. Kihyun gulped as sweat start to form on his body. Changkyun gagged a little to send a new wave of pleasure over his hyung. He removed his mouth from the length and started to nibble on the tip instead. licking up some of the precume already before he took the length in his mouth again, hallowing his cheeks to give Kihyun’s cock a nice feeling as he started to bob his head again. Kihyun’s mind was going crazy, not able to make a sound but sweat started to form on his forehead making his hair a little sticky. 

His maknae was really good at giving blowjobs. He could felt his release coming soon but he didn't want to come just yet. He got on his lower arms, reaching out with one hand to the back of Changkyun’s head to pull him of his cock. Changkyun noticed the hint and removed Kihyun’s hand from his head. He sat up to remove his own boxers, showing the long erection standing against his stomach. 

Kihyun looked at the magnificent body part when his eyes catched another thing. Changkyun put his fingers inside of his mouth, looking very hot, sexy and appealing for Kihyun. Something the older couldn’t do as well. He was really about to cry, he wanted to pleasure Changkyun as well now the younger received less than usual. Changkyun watched how Kihyun’s eyes turned a bit glassy, daring to let a tear fall but the maknae wouldn't let that happen. He removed his fingers from his mouth and placed them against Kihyuns hole, not doing anything with it but instead hovered slightly over Kihyun to give a meaningful peck on his forehead. 

Kihyun closed his eyes at the loving feeling. There was no need for him to worry about, or maybe that was a thought that came to soon when we felt two of Changkyun’s fingers enter him at the same time. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hummed loudly, he couldn’t help it, the sudden intrusion making him of guard. Changkyun sushed Kihyun softly with his voice in his ear, letting the older know that he wasn't alone. They had to be a little quick since they didn’t knew how long the Vlive on by now.

The maknae started to scissors his hyung in the hope to make him lose before he would enter him. Kihyun wanted to gasp, he needed more air inside of his lungs then what his nose brought him. ‘Changkyun please’ His brain was desperately asking for Changkyun’s co-operation. The red haired watched the chest rise and lower rapidly of his hyung. He bends forward while bringing his fingers in deeper, also quickening his motions. Changkyun pecked Kihyun’s chest on the spot where his heart was rapidly beating.

Kihyun stopped fighting against his tears, finally letting them roll down. It were tears of sadness but happiness because even when his mouth was covered, Changkyun was so sweet to him. The maknae was thought it was enough now as he retreated his fingers, he was thoughtful for not hitting Kihyun’s protest dead on, because it would be even harder to the older to keep quiet.  
The next thing that Kihyun felt was a lot bigger then just fingers. Changkyun was slowly penetrating his tight hole that barely could loosen up. Kihyun wanted to scream, shout or yell in pain but he had to keep quiet. More tears fall down as the pain of feeling mixed himself with love. ‘’I’m sorry’’ Changkyun whispered. Kihyun was heavily breathing through his nose, eyes squeezed shut and had as far as he could pressed against the blanket. His cheek was soon met with a sweet touch of Changkyun’s hand. Kihyun looked to him when Changkyun started to move slowly.  
The main vocal turned his cheek against the hand, looking at Changkyun. The maknae smiled at him before he took his hands back and spread Kihyun’s legs more, putting them around his own waist.

He then gets a grip on Kihyun’s waist, letting him know he was going to go hard and he does. The first slow thrusts go over into faster once and they turn into a pounding one, making the sound of skin slapping against skin. Changkyun moved Kihyun’s body to meet his thrusts as he turns his pounding into an animalistic one, not giving a shit if his fans could hear it, he was already thankful that they couldn’t see anything. Not his his precious Kihyun took his dick in his tight hole so well. How his wall clench around Changkyun’s cock making it harder but o so delightful to trust into the hotness of his lovers body. ‘’Hmm!!” Kihyun hummed out harshly as Changkyun found the spot he desperately didn’t try to hit but nonetheless found it. 

‘Shit’ Changkyun cursed inside of his mind as he felt his own orgasm coming just like Kihyun’s. He watched how the length spilled more pre cume so he decided to help Kihyun and jerk of his dick to get sooner to his orgasm. His own thrusts were getting sloppy as the tip of his length grew more and more. ‘’Ah Kihyun!’’ He yelled as he came inside his hyung while Kihyun came over the maknae his hand. Changkyun ride himself out of Kihyun before he pulled out. The main vocal was exhausted, almost about to faint from the lack of ait. Changkyun quickly ripped the tape off, got out bed, dressed himself so Kihyun could breathe normally again.  
The maknae made his way to the phone, waved really quickly before he turned of the live. ‘’It’s over Hyung’’ he announced and looked to the bed. He removed the phone from the selfie stick, to then throw it on the desk. Changkyun went quickly inside the bathroom ,because Kihyun was too tired to answer him, and got a cloth where he cleaned his hyung with once he reached him again. ‘’I am so sorry’’ Changkyun already apologised but Kihyun got up, placing his hands on the younger his neck to pull him in for a really long kiss.

He broke the kiss to press their foreheads together. ‘’Don’t be sorry, but you will come up with an excuse and sleep here, got that clear?’’ Kihyun had an demanding voice but the maknae knew it was okay. He pecked Kihyun’s lips one more time. ‘’But of course, love’’ He spoke, pulling Kihyun gently of the bed to only reposition themselves comfortably under the blankets in each others arms. ‘’Honestly I never knew you could be this quiet during the sex hyung’’  
Changkyun teased but got a slap on his chest in return. He whined in pain. ‘’Next time you are not allowed to make a sound during our sex, got that? I know where you hide that tape now.’’ Kihyun said with the same serious tone but couldn’t help himself to giggle and snuggle closer to Changkyun’s warm body while he was naked. ‘’We have a lot to explain tomorrow’’ He sighed, closing his eyes while saying so. ‘’Don’t worry, I will take care of that, now sleep hyung’’ The red haired stroked Kihyun over his lower back, his favorite place where he pulled the older closer and better against his body with. Kihyun hummed a goodnight before he fell asleep with Changkyun looking over him before the maknae went to sleep himself.

‘’Hello Monbebes! I am so sorry to the last Vlive I had with Kihyun. You see when we wrestled a bit we took down the lamp from out nightstand on the ground, it also pulled out a part of the cable from the wall which was connected to water pipe, so we got some water in our room leaking, it could be what you have heard’’ The maknae explained to his fans after the accident that happened two days ago. With accident he meant his hot sex with Kihyun that no one knew about, not their members and not their manger.  
He never thought that the manager would go to him and Kihyun to tell them how much positive feedback he got from the short Changki Vlive. He even told them to do one tomorrow as a make up for their fans, which was, today. Kihyun got from behind Changkyun, wrapping his arms around the younger his neck.’’Hi bebes! and welcome to another Changki live!’’ He said happily and smiled together with Changkyun to the supporting comments.

  


  


  


** _Yes another Changki live boys and girls!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this smut was horrible, i cant believe you enjoyed it  
it was the first time for me writing a blow job as well I am so sorry to disappoint youT.T  
i just really wanted to write something where Changkyun and Kihyun get a little to excited while going love  
\+ did we ever got a changki live?  
I WANT IT!  
no need to leave comments but if you want sure,  
tips are also welcome  
and kudos >.> o hell yes


End file.
